Cake Climb
is a type of event featured only on mobile devices. In these events, you must win a predetermined sequence of levels consecutively and in order without failing. If you fail a level and met the level failure message, you must start over from the first level in the sequence. This is considered as the most difficult event to complete. Brief description The wonderful Berry Baker has spent all day and all night baking the most delicious cake the world has ever seen, smelt, tasted or Instagramed. But in her rush to create cake perfection, she forgot to light the candles! Now the frosting is so slippery she can’t get to the top, that is where you come in! Berry Baker needs your help! You have 48hrs (from 22:00 GMT on 25/09/15) to light the candles at the top of the cake and if you succeed, the very merry Berry will reward you in the form of boosters and other goodies. Lighting the candles is simple but it’s definitely not easy; there are three levels to complete and each time you complete a level you light a candle. If you complete three levels in a row Berry Baker will shower you with epic gifts! If you fail a level, you’ll slip off the cake and will have to start right at the beginning, you will also lose a life! See more here. Info *Three levels are given in fixed sequence and you have no choice but to beat them one by one. **Sometimes, the levels are different from any released ones. *You must complete three levels with only one life. You will slide down to first level if you meet the level failure screen. Exiting the level before making the first move will not cause you to slide down. *Reward is one of each item (except the Jackpot) on Daily Booster Wheel. **Although the reward list states "1 Striped Candy, 1 Wrapped Candy", it is given as a "Striped and Wrapped". *Sometimes, this event can be completed multiple times on the same device. Trivia *This event is similar to Treasure Mill from Farm Heroes Saga, Bubblegum Hill from Candy Crush Soda Saga, and Mystery Mountain from Pet Rescue Saga but with 3 levels instead of 5. *Occasionally, the title of info screen shows "Can you do it?" or "Cake Challenge!" instead. *The first Cake Climb series features levels not corresponding to any released levels; they are unique designs which emphasizes the Cake Bomb. **As of now, only one of the layouts has been released later as level 1355. Gallery |-| Introduction= Cake Climb icon.png|Cake Climb icon Cake Climb Message.png|In message box Cake Climb info screen.PNG|Info screen Screenshot 2015-09-27-17-57-18.png|Main interface Cake Climb reward list.png|Rewards list Cake Climb Fail Info.png|Prompt when you give up Cake Climb claim prize.png|Rewards Screen Cake climb prize 2.png|Rewards Screen (varation) Screenshot 2015-10-25-08-19-26.png|Cake Climb All Levels Cleared Screenshot 2015-11-05-11-14-51.png|And the rewards are respawning! Cake Climb Cleared Glitch.png|Glitched screen (can play again for rewards) Cake Climb Info Screen 2.png|Info "Can you do it?" Cake Climb Info Screen 3.png|Info "Cake Challenge!" Cake Climb glitched make up.png|"We've had a small hiccup last week." Cake Climb new button.png|"Cake Climb" button for direct access, since v1.67 (4th button on upper left) |-| Levels= ;September 26-27, 2015 Cake Climb Level 1.png|Level 1 - Jelly, 20 moves Screenshot 2015-09-27-18-00-24.png|Level 1 (variation) - Jelly, 30 moves Cake Climb Level 2.png|Level 2 - Screenshot 2015-09-27-18-05-55.png|Level 2 (variation) - Ingredients, 32 moves Cake Climb Level 3.png|Level 3 - Ingredients, 40 moves ;October 3-4, 2015 Cake Climb level 1 (V3).png|Level 1 - Cake Climb level 2 (V3) (before candies settle).png|Level 2 - (Before candies settle) Cake Climb level 2 (V3) (after candies settle).png|Level 2 - (After candies settle) Cake Climb level 3 (V3).png|Level 3 - ;October 10-11, 2015 IMG_2362.png|Level 1 - IMG_2363.png|Level 2 - (Before ingredients are dispensed) IMG_2364.png|Level 2 - (After ingredients are dispensed) IMG_2365.png|Level 3 - ;October 24-25, 2015 Screenshot_2015-10-24-12-21-54.png|Level 1 - Ingredients, 40 moves Screenshot_2015-10-24-22-50-40.png|Level 2 - Screenshot_2015-10-24-22-54-27.png|Level 3 - with 11 fewer moves (Before candies settle) Screenshot_2015-10-24-22-54-36.png|Level 3 - with 11 fewer moves (After candies settle) ;November 5-6, 2015 Screenshot_2015-11-05-10-53-22.png|Level 1 - Screenshot_2015-11-05-10-55-18.png|Level 2 - Screenshot_2015-11-05-10-56-34.png|Level 3 - ;November 8-9, 2015 Screenshot_2015-11-09-20-24-38.png|Level 1 - with 8 more moves Screenshot_2015-11-09-20-20-38.png|Level 2 - Screenshot_2015-11-09-20-22-54.png|Level 3 - with 3 fewer moves ;November 20-21, 2015 Cake Climb 1 Nov. 20-21.png|Level 1 - Cake Climb 2 Nov. 20-21.png|Level 2 - Cake Climb 3 Nov. 20-21.png|Level 3 - ;December 2015 :See Category:Christmas 2015 events ;January 9-10, 2016 Cake Climb 20160109 1.png|Level 1 - Cake Climb 20160109 2.png|Level 2 - Cake Climb 20160109 3.png|Level 3 - Error Message Cake Climb Level 630.png|Error Message for Level 2 Error Message Cake Climb Level 773.png|Error Message for Level 3 ;January 16-17, 2016 Cake Climb 20160116 1.png|Level 1 - Cake Climb 20160116 2.png|Level 2 - Cake Climb 20160116 3.png|Level 3 - ;January 19-20, 2016 Cake Climb 20160119 1.png|Level 1 - Cake Climb 20160119 2.png|Level 2 - Cake Climb 20160119 3.png|Level 3 - (Before candies settle) ;January 23, 2016 - (variation for Up for a challenge in some devices) :This event was glitched. Cake Climb 20160123 1.png|Level 1 - with 6 more moves Cake Climb 20160123 2.png|Level 2 - with 1 fewer move Cake Climb 20160123 3.png|Level 3 - Remake of level 3 (Cake Climb 26 September 2015) with 3 fewer moves ;January 29-31, 2016 (some players get this as another "Up for a challenge" event) Cake Climb 20160123 1.png|Level 1 - with 6 more moves (same as last time) Cake Climb 20160123 2.png|Level 2 - with 1 fewer move (same as last time) Cake Climb 20160129 3.png|Level 3 - Remake of level 3 (Cake Climb 26 September 2015) with 5 fewer moves Category:Events Category:Mobile features Category:Cake Climb events